Fatherly Figures
by Boris Yeltsin
Summary: The Rugrats Father's Day ep or fanfic at least, it should've had.


Fatherly Figures.

A/N: Back to Rugrats, for now. Surprised this wasn't done on the show before.

Disclaimer: Don't own Rugrats. Jake is the only character I own.

Jake Stuart entered the Pickle's home some time around 12:30, sipping from the bottle of tea his father had gotten for him during their lunch out. Didi answered his knock, taking the bottle to the fridge, and helping him find a place to put his cane.

"Thanks. Already had my Father's Day, dad got time off so, we had lunch."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, way he works, we don't see each other that much."

He shook her hand before making his way to the living room, where the babies were playing.

Didi thought about how earlier that day, Chas had shown up, exhausted. He had told her why. Kimi was agreat daughter for him, but, had a lot of energy, too much, at times. He couldn't keep up with her. She was sure he could find something both of them could enjoy that wouldn't tire him out.

Jake, meanwhile, explained about Father's Day, since he'd been carrying a package with him that Didi had helped him hide.

"Wow, like Mother's Day.", Tommy told him.

"Yup."

"What'd you get your daddy?", Chuckie asked.

"A book from an author he likes.

"What's an author?", Lil asked.

"Someone who writes books.", Jake explained, patiently.

"Oh, like what your mommy does.", Kimi said, smiling.

"Exactly. Now, how about we play, but, let's be careful.", He told them.

"Right, don't wanna hurt your daddy's present.", Tommy said as they began to play with a ball.

Kimi, later, was looking a bit sad. She knew she had a father, Chas, but, was curious if she'd had a father before, even if she didn't remember him. She decided to talk with Jake about it, which she did.

"Your mommy might know something about that, but, she may not be ready to talk about it."

"Oh, it might make her sad."

"Probably. She'll be ready to some day, kiddo."

Some time later, Phil and Lil were playing as Jake was in the bathroom. He'd finished washing his hands when he heard a ripping noise. He soon returned to find the cover of the book that he was going to give his father, a spy novel by Ed Chimes, had ripped.

"Oops.", Phil managed.

He examined the rip.

"We can fix this, no problem. Tommy, got any tape?"

Tommy soon came back, but with glue instead. Regardless, they helped him, but, got a bad result, with the cover being put back on upside-down.

:He asked for tape, Lillian.", Phil told his twin.

"No, glue, Philip.", Lil argued back.

It continued like this for some time.

"Oh brother.", Tommy managed, knowing this would happen eventually, with the others grinning.

Later, the babies, noticing how sad Kimi looked, though it would be good to play Kimi's daddy for a bit.

Phil was first.

"Okay, baby Kimi, first we clean your face.", He told her, spitting on her by accident, instead of the tissue she'd given him, laughing about it while getting cleaned up. Next, he tried to burp her, only to hear the burp from Dil instead, which hadn't been his idea at all.

Tommy was next, attempting to change her diaper.

"I'm dry though.", She told him.

"It'll be okay." He reassured her, and it was, with him doing it perfectly. When it came to feeding her though, both made a mess, Tommy, when trying to feed her strained peaches from a baby food jar, and Kimi when trying to eat them.

Dil had been asked to play, but, due to having a bit of a cold, and not wanting to get any of them sick, had politely refused.

Jake got them a bath, and it was soon his turn.

He did rather well, reading to her from a braille Reptar book, and letting her feel some of the words. Then, he got her down for a nap, by rocking and singing to her.

Kira and Chas later arrived to pick up the kids. Jake explained what had happened.

"Wow. You're a natural at playing father.", Kira told Jake.

"Thanks, Kira. Say, did Kimi had a father before Chas?", He asked, being curious.

She explained about Hiro.

"I don't know how to explain it to her."

"I'm sure you'll find a way.", He said, hugging her.

Kira later was able to do so, explaining it in a way Kimi could understand. Kimi was sad about what had happened, but, happy she had a new daddy in Chas.

Jeb arrived, and Jake explained what had gone wrong when he saw the book.

He laughed about it, and in the end, so did Jake, due to how silly it had been, with Jeb telling him he'd still be able to read it at least, and could simply re-bind the cover the right way when they got home.

"Shame Sam couldn't be here with me.", Jake told her.

"I like her.", Jeb said.

"I know you do.", Jake told his father, grinning as Didi handed him his cane.

"Thanks for coming. You're amaxing at babysitting.", She told him.

"Always happy to help, Didi.", He told her as he left.


End file.
